Grocery Store Romance
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Deep from the files of Adams computer, came this story of long ago of two girls that meet at a supermarket, and immediatly sparks fly, but will one ask the other on a date? that remains a mystery... oneshot Rose/Bella FEMSLASH dont' like don't read...


**Grocery Store Romance**

**Rosalie/Bella**

**BPOV **

**OOC: Butch Bella/Country Rosalie **

I had just come home from completing my transformation. I had on a red muscle t-shirt (of course with my binder underneath it) and a pair of black cargo pants, with my new converse. I walk in the door to see my mother sitting there looking very bored, she looked at me with no surprise in her eyes. She's used to me randomly changing on her like this now, She sighed and said "Will you go to the store with me; I don't care if you shop or not I just want someone with me for the ride."

I nod and run to my truck to get my wallet and phone then go to her car and hop in as I start texting this new girl that I had just met online. She was very sweet and a little hyper, but she was a little bit too girly for my taste but I thought,"hey why not give it a try?" so we've been talking and flirting for a few weeks now.

I walked into the store with my mom but then I go sit on a bench by the registers. I put my phone up for a moment just looking around bored trying to think of the things you could actually do in a grocery store.

That's when I see her.

She had long blonde hair tied in the back in a ponytail, she was checking out someone. My heart rate skyrocketed and I could feel my palms start to get sweaty as I stare at her. She must have noticed because she turned to me, looked for a second then smiled a smile that made me melt into my seat. Her checkout line was finally empty, I quickly searched my pocket for some cash, and I wrote my number on one of them with my handy dandy sharpie and headed to her line to get a pack of gum.

She smiles that same smile at me again, but this time I keep my composure and wink at her placing the gum on the counter. She smiles and rings it up saying. "um that'll be 76 cents." I can see the blush rise on her cheeks as I hand her the dollar and she see's that my number is written on it. She turns to me saying, "well how am I supposed to remember the number if I have to put the money in the drawer?"

I blush not thinking of that as I say "hold on, I have another place." I wink at her again then take out my red sharpie and write my number on her wrist, then I took a little risk, not knowing if she was into me but I had a pretty good idea, I wrote a heart on her neck by her pressure point making her shiver. I kiss her cheek softly and say, "Now I'll be waiting, hopefully I don't have to wait too long." I smile one more time, this time my crooked smile as I walk away with my gum and go sit in the car and wait for my mom.

I get a phone call maybe an hour later from a strange number, I smile hoping it's who I think it is. "Hello?" I answer quickly almost dropping my phone in the process.

"hey umm this is Rose, the girl from the grocery store? umm this is probably weird but umm would you like to hang out sometime?" I smile as I hear her nervousness, but inside the butterflies were getting more and harder to handle.

"ya sure, umm how about I pick you up after work and we can go muddin? well if you're into that kind of thing anyway." I say nervously, no girl I'd been with had ever wanted to go mudding with me, I was secretly hoping that she was different.

"oh my god yes! I love mudding!" I could practically hear her smile as she kept talking. "ya I know this great place to go but it's about 30 miles east so it may take a while to get there,"

I laugh saying no that's fine because then it'll only take about 5 minutes to go to my special place I like to hang out. What time do u get off?" I could hear her giggling on the other side, it made me smile.

"I get off at 5 so I guess I'll see you then? oh I have to go back to work, the boss is yelling at me, I'll see you at five ok?" we said our goodbyes and she went back to work for about an hour. In that time I fixed my truck up, making sure it'd run okay and I cleaned out. By the time I got done it was time for me to go, I hurry and head to the store hoping that she hadn't left or anything like that. I see her come out of the store and I smile then pull up to the front so she could get in the car.

She got in with a smile and we headed off, with one of my hands on the wheel and one on the seat hoping that she would take my hand. She smiles and says, "just because I may seem like a tomboy don't think I don't' expect to be treated like a lady."

I laugh softly and slow down a little bit so that I could wrap my arm around her waist and pull her to me, keeping my arm around her as I say, "trust me, I always treat women as beautiful as you how their suppose to be treated."

I feel her smile as she snuggles into my side, putting her nose in my neck and says, "that's good"

We finally get to the pit that she had told me about, I smile and look down at her saying, "Now I'm a little rougher on this than most people but don't worry I'll keep you safe." I wink as I look down at her

She kisses my neck very softly and slowly as she puts it in 4L then whispers in my ear, "you have no Idea how I do things." making me shiver and my eyes slightly glaze over.

I look down at her and kiss her cheek and wink at her saying, "Well you better hold on for the ride, It could get a little bumpy." then we were off. Within five minutes of riding over all the bumps and ditches she was cuddled to me tighter than ever with mud everywhere and she was holding onto the dash with one hand for dear life.

She laughed up at me saying, "your right you are a lot rougher than I am", she kisses my neck again making me shiver almost uncontrollably. She laughs softly and we continue to ride for almost three more hours. When we were done we were covered in mud, smiling and laughing, as we head back to my secret place she slowly places her hand on my thigh and begins to trace patterns on it softly, I feel the butterflies come back and also my blush, I trace patterns on her side as we pull up.

She gasps softly, but loud enough that I could still hear her; I smile as I look at my small paradise. It had a small cabin with a big shed to the side, and to the left there was a little stream, "this is absolutely beautiful, I love it." She smiles up at me and I feel the blush come on full scale. We get out of the truck and I carry her to the door and hold her hand as I show her to the bathroom.

"I have a few extra pairs of clothes in here that you can use, and you can take a shower, because I doubt that you'd like to stay all muddy. I am going to clean up my truck, when you get out you can make yourself comfortable and I will be in quickly." I smile and kiss her cheek softly and leave her be for now as I go wash up my truck.

As I'm getting all of the mud off of my truck, I begin to wonder how I had gotten so lucky. I mean I meet this amazing girl at a supermarket, she is into me and she loves to go do guyish things. I don't think that I could've met anyone more amazing. Just as I'm thinking about her I start getting butterflies in my stomach again as I think about how she is only on the other side of that door. I speed through cleaning my truck then run into the house seeing her cuddled to the couch watching TV. I smile and go over to her and kiss her forehead watching her smile as she sees me.

"I'm gunna take a quick shower then I'll be right out ok?" She nods smiling as I kiss her cheek and run to the shower. I hurriedly got the coated mud off of me and showered making me smell good. I get out, dry off and get my clothes on, this time basketball shorts, and a graphic t-shirt (of course with my handy dandy binder under my shirt) and I head out to see my girl. She sees me and smiles as she sits up to greet me. I smile and sit down, pulling her into my lap and cuddle her to me tightly.

She looks up to me and strokes my cheek, making me turn my head and look into her amazing blue eyes. she leans up to me and kisses me softly, at first I was very shocked, and I stayed still until she looks at me a little ashamed. She says "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that. I should've asked you first." She says as I see a small tear run down her cheek.

I hold her tighter to me and kiss the tear away before kissing her again just as softly as she did me then stroke her cheek as I look at her lovingly saying. "please don't be ashamed, I was just shocked that all please kiss me again." She smiled and granted my wish as she ran her hands through my short hair making my breathing get deeper as well as our kiss. I switch us around so that we are laying down, with me slightly on top of her and with us slowly and softly kissing as my hand strokes her neck and side softly.

I feel her start to get very nervous as our kisses became more heated. I look up and stroke her cheek as I say, "What's wrong? is everything okay?" I say slightly concerned.

She smiles and looks away blushing saying. "Well I've never done this before so I'm kind of nervous."

I smile and turn her face to me again kissing her softly saying, "that's alright because I haven't either. If you ever want me to stop just say to and I will." I say into her neck as I lick and kiss it softly making her shiver under me and making me smile.

She nods and lets me kiss her again softly, I sigh and slowly lick her lips hoping that she'd grant me access, she sighed and arched her back as her hands wove into my hair then going down my back and scratching up slowly I moan and enter her mouth slowly and message her tongue very slowly before sucking lightly making her moan very softly.

I smile and say "shhh it's okay I love your noises please be as loud as you want, I love it." I smile and continue to suck on her tongue making her moan louder and louder.

She lifts me up slightly so she can lift my shirt over my head and kiss me heatedly saying, "please, please don't stop... umm what is that?" she says nervously as she looks at my binder.

I blush a very dark red and try to cover myself up, completely forgetting about the binder and that people weren't used to seeing it. "umm it's a chest binder, it umm basically flattens my chest and curves," I say shuddering and very nervous hoping she wouldn't reject me like most people have in the past.

She saw my nervousness and everything as she began to comfort me saying, "it's who you are, it's who you are, I can't stop you being from who you are, your still beautiful." she smiles at me lightly and winks at me before leaning up to whisper in my ear. "If I knew how to take it off I would, but I don't' want to break It." she said smiling.

I laugh and lean down to whisper in her ear, "it's just like a tank top, just slip it off. But first..." I smile and take off her shirt and bra exposing her and kissing her at the same time telling her how beautiful she was. She smiles and switches our positions so that she could remove it. She finally slid it off of my body and threw it where the rest of our clothes have gathered. She leans down and kisses me softly while playing with my nipples softly.

"mmmmmm that feels so good." I sigh into her as she kisses my neck and down to my aching nipples, she hovers over them, breathing heavily on them making me arch my back and beg her to play with them. She mumbles something very silly and I begin to wonder what she said but all coherent thoughts left me as she very slowly and gently sucks on my nipple making me gasp and moan, forgetting completely what I was just thinking and all that came out of my mouth were sighs and me moaning her name.

It's when she starts to nibble on my nipples is when I completely lose it, I bring her up to me quickly and kiss her super rough as my hands go to her hair roughly and go down her back. I broke the kiss and stroked her cheek softly saying. "You are absolutely amazing." I smile up at her and she cuddles to my chest as I pick her up and kiss her cheek saying, "come on I have a better place for this." I wink at her and softly whimper as she plays with my neck.

"oh really now where would this be?" she says sexily against my neck as I walk us to the bedroom. She gasps as she takes it in, it was exactly like you'd think a cabin bedroom would be, complete with wooden desk, entertainment set and even a bed frame. I laid her down on the very comfortable bed as I laid on my side kissing her sensually as my hand goes down to play with her chest and rubbing her nipples making her moan in my mouth.

I smile and kiss down to her chest and kiss it all over, making sure I got her nipples and sucked on them softly before i go up to her and kiss her very gently and my right hand goes to her mound and begins to rub it softly, making her let out the sweetest moan I've ever heard. I look up into her lust filled eyes and ask her, just incase she wanted to back out, "Sweetie are you ready for this?"

She nods very quickly and moans to me "Just fuck me baby please, she needs you so bad." how could i deny her? I quickly kissed down her stomach and chest to take off her pants and panties, revealing a very soaked pussy. I had my finger seperate her lips slowly and I started to lick her clit ever so slowly, making her arch her back and moan my name loudly. I smile and start sucking on it, making her go super crazy. She wrapped her legs around my head tightly and begs me to make her cum.

I knew exactly how to do it too, i smile and start thrusting 2 fingers into her very tight pussy. "God Rosie your so fucking tight." I moan onto her clit making her thrust her hips into my head. As I'm thrusting fast and hard into her cunt, I find her g-spot, making her scream everytime my finger grazes it.

"OH OH OH BABY I'M CUMMING UH UH UH UH HARD-HARDER." she screams to me and thrusts her hips into me furiously as I suck on her clit hard and am now constantly rubbing and messaging her g-spot as hard as i can. All too soon she came all over me, I lick her up qucikly then go up to her face and kiss her letting her taste herself. She moans as I kiss her, as we break the kiss she takes my hand that was inside her and begins to lick my fingers of her cum. That was the sexiest thing that I've ever seen, I moan in her ear as she licks all of herself off of me.

"your so amazing," i say as i kiss her neck soflty, she giggles as i tickle her neck softly with my tongue.

"so are you, i've never been pleased by a girl like that before, I just wish that I could do the same for you." She says looking into my eyes longingly. I think for a second, before getting off the bed and undressing by her, her eyes locked on me the entire time. When i am done undressing I climb over her with my pussy infront of her face and hers in front of mine.

"Fuck my pussy baby, please." i moan as I play with her thighs slowly, teasing her, she spreads her legs wide for me as I feel a tongue on my clit. I moan loud and thrust into her face, loving the way that she played with my clit. she starts flicking it fast and light, making me moan into her mound. I hear her moan on me and I almost loose it, but there was only one thing missing.

"Baby please fuck my pussy, please" i moan loudly as she begins to fuck me with her fingers rough and fast. I sit up slightly so she could get a new angle, making me thrust into her face. From this new angle I had access to her amazing breasts, I tweak her nipples as she fucks me the way I never have before. She hits my gspot and i loose it, I cum all over her face and scream her name as I do. When she was done cleaning me up (which felt AMAZING) I got off of her face and I cuddled to her, kissing her very lightly.

When we broke the kiss many minutes later I smile at her and I see that there is a sparkle in her eye. I cuddle her to me tightly, letting her play with my neck. I pull the blankets over us and i say "What do you say to staying the night with me tonight?" I smile as she looks up at me and gives me the biggest nod I've ever seen.

"Of course, but I'm really tired, so how about we get some sleep and then we can have some more fun in the morning." she says smiling and kissing my neck, making me whimper and kiss her one last time before seeing her fall asleep in my arms. I stayed up almost all night watching my angel sleep, But sleep finally got the better of me and I fell asleep listening to her breathing.

This was a night i would never forget


End file.
